the melody of our love story
by yumehimeneverdies
Summary: these stories are dedicated for my favorite couple Lucy and Gray...there are songs for each chapter so I advise you to listen to them
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS YUME HIME! SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A LOOOONG STORY ABOUT MY FAVOURITE COUPLE LUCY AND GRAY *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP***

**SO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF 'THE MELODY OF OUR LOVE STORY' OF LUCY AND GRAY!**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT SOMEDAY...I WILL CREAT A MANGA AS GOOD AS FAIRY TAIL, BLEACH AND NARUTO SO WATCH OUT WORLD! I'M COMING FOR YOU! *RUNS TO WHO-KNOWS-WHERE***

**CHAPTER 1: 'FALLING FOR YOU' BY COLBIE CAILLAT**

Gray has always been beside Lucy. He would always admire her simplicity and strength. He always sees her only as a friend, but his heart begged to disagree and said otherwise, it always made his heart flutter when she smiles at him. This is one of those days where he sees her with a book clutched in hand and talking to almost everyone in the guild. He can't help but look at those golden locks swaying in the air every time she moves leaving trails of glitters. Without prior notice, she proceeded to Gray's direction. So he acted cool and natural.

"Hey...so what are you doing?" Lucy asked the ice mage.

"I'm doing fine...and you? Your pay for your rent is due this week right?" Gray asked

"Yeah...how did you know?" Lucy asked in a confused tone while seating beside Gray

'That's because I've been stalking you that's all...not like I can say that to her...imagine what her reaction will be?' Gray argued in his head

"Nothing...it's just the time of the month where you'll whine about your rent and then the flame thrower is going to take up a mission for the four us to go to" Gray reasoned

"Hmm...I'm not going to comment on that" Lucy said while thinking deep, very deep that she buried her chin on the palms of her hand resting on the counter. That pose alone sent Gray to his own heaven.

"Where is the match stick anyway?" Gray asked crashing back to reality

"He went on a mission with Lisanna, Erza and Wendy...they won't be back till next week" Lucy said dropping her head on the counter.

"Then why don't the two of us go to a mission together?" Gray offered. Lucy perked up and hugged Gray

"You're a life saver! Thank you!" Lucy cried in joy.

'What did I just get myself into?' Gray said in horror

'Okay...just tell her you changed your mind and that you're busy' Gray thought but too late! Lucy already picked a mission.

'Oh no! I know! I'll just run away from her and I'll come back next week' Gray mentally smacked himself for thinking about leaving a friend.

"Hey...you don't have to come if you don't want to" Lucy said in a jolly tone and a radiant smile

'She's letting me go? But if I leave her be...that might break her heart...and if she cries, Natsu, Mira, Lisanna and not to mention Erza is going to beat the crap out of me' Gray thought

"No...I'll come along...since you always let me stay at your apartment even though most of the time I break in just to see you...I mean...to eat at your house" Gray said.

"Oh...okay then...what time are we meeting up?" Lucy asked Gray

"Maybe I'll just come at your place at 7...sounds good?" Gray asked and Lucy nodded.

~TIME SKIP TO THEIR MISSION~

Gray and Lucy was almost done with their mission, they just needed to surrender the criminals to the council and claim the rewards. It was a miracle that there was no damages made this time.

"It's the first time I received the whole reward and not worrying about the damages we have to pay for" Lucy said in an amazed tone

"Yeah...I'm pretty surprised as well" Gray said in the same tone.

"You know...we make a pretty great team" Lucy said while nodding

~GRAY'S POV~

*sparks fly* *Stunned* *sparks fly* *cupid's arrow in his chest*

~NORMAL POV~

"Hey Gray! I said we should go now" Lucy said waving her hand infront of Gray's face

"Uh...yeah...we should" Gray said snapping from his trance.

~BACK TO THEIR GUILD~

"Hey Gray, hi Lucy...welcome back" Mira greeted, and almost immediately Gray was abducted by the 'secret society' of the guild men.

"Finally we are complete" Jet said

"We are gathered here men...to hold our annual meeting" Macao said in a speech manner

"What the hell guys!" Gray said in an angry tone

"Calm down! You're not the only one forced to join this society" Gajeel said, while Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, and Romeo nodded

"Now...as our annual activity...we will now proceed with our 'spin-the-bottle-and-tell-truth-or-get-punished' game" Macao said

"What the hell is that game?" Gray asked in an astound manner

"It is a game where we spin the bottle and whoever the bottle points at has to answer the question with a fact or else you'll get a severe punishment" Wakaba explained (**just a mix of spin the bottle, truth or dare and the punishment game...believe me...this kind of game is brutal...my friends even punished me by locking me up in the classroom with my not-so-crush-anymore it was total torture...though I did enjoy talking to him...but still...my heart was skipping and dancing inside my chest...well not literally**)

"So it's the spin the bottle then?" Laxus asked

"No! It's called 'spin-the-bottle-and-tell-the-truth-or-get-punishe d' game" Droy corrected

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Bixlow asked spinning the bottle first

~TIME SKIP~

It was Gray's turn to say the truth

"Okay Gray-nii-San...do you or do you not like Lucy?" Romeo asked.

"What do you mean? I like Lucy but only as a friend" Gray answered the question in disbelief

"Really? Because the way you look at her alone I'm pretty sure you like her" Gajeel said

"I don't really know okay...It's not that I don't like her...I just don't know" Gray said

"Oh...I'll take that denial as a yes" Romeo smiled. Then BOOM! It hit Gray...he does like Lucy!

And so the fun 'spin-the-bottle-and-tell-the-truth-or-get-punishe d' game brought out a lot of secrets, and revelations about crushes, enemies and severe punishments.

"We swear that none of these secrets will go out...we swore and we don't turn back on our words" Macao said raising his right hand.

"We swear"

**OKAY THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! SORRY FOR ALL OF THOSE TIME SKIPS...I'M JUST TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE WHOLE SCENE SO I THOUGHT OF THE FASTEST WAY TO SKIP THOSE AND THAT'S THROUGH TIME TRAVELLING.**

**ANYWAYS...I'M ALMOOOST FINISHED WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER SO WAIT FOR MY UPDATE!**

**AND PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS IM BEGGING YOU! T.T **


	2. Chapter 2

**SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER YAY!**

**STILL I'M PURSUING MY DREAM AS A MANGA ARTIST BUT UNTIL THEN...I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**LET US START**

**CHAPTER 2: ABOUT YOU NOW BY MIRANDA COSGROVE**

It was a perfect day for everybody in Magnolia, the sun was up high...the temperature was fine and not a single rainy cloud can destroy the perfect sunny day...but for a certain raven haired ice mage, his day was already worst. Since his last mission with Lucy, he had this funny feeling...the feeling of longing...a feeling of being possessive of something. He didn't realized what was that until the boys who he was with yesterday told him of what was that feeling all about. Yes, as we GraLu or GraCy fans out there are expecting from this story, Gray is inlove with our bubbly, stellar mage. Gray sat at a bar stool banging his head against the counter making their bar girl, Mira Jane, giggle.

"What seems to be the problem Gray?" The 'match-maker' of the guild asked.

"Nothing...I'm just confused by my own feelings...that's all" Gray said in a moody tone

"Oh? Is the pretty boy of the guild confused with his playful emotions? Come on, tell me everything" Mira leaned a little closer to Gray, waiting for his answer

"Well...to start off...I didn't realize that I like...no...Love her until yesterday...thanks to that 'spin-the-bottle-and-tell-the-truth-or-get-punishe d' game hang out with the guys (**mature guys playing spin the bottle and truth or dare...true to life story...me and my friend is a witness...and it was hilarious XD**) that I knew of this feeling" Gray said followed with a deep sigh

"So? Who's the girl?" Mira asked attentively

"Umm...her name has an L and a U and a C and Y..." Gray said in a shy manner

"Oh My Gosh! You like L" "Shhhh" "you like Lucy" Mira said in a whisper

"Yes I like L..." just before Gray could make up the name, Lucy came in with her bright and lovely smile.

"So how's it going Lucy?" Mira asked waving at her

"I'm fine I guess...just a little tense...because more and more guys are asking me if I'm single and such...but I only set them aside...I'm just waiting for someone who can make me fall inlove and please me (**not talking about erotic stuff...I'm not that kind of person!**)" Lucy said in dreamy tone

"Oh that's right...Lucy was featured in the weekly sorcerers as the youngest celestial wizard to handle all 12 zodiac keys" Mira said

"Wait since when?" Gray asked.

"Last week...and now they're asking me to model too...now I know what Mira feels like" Lucy said

"So what section of the magazine are you assigned to?" Mira asked

"The cosplaying section...and I'm going to dress up as neko-chan for my modelling debut" Lucy said while slumping onto the bar.

"Hah! I thought your first photo would be in a bunny costume" Gajeel said seating beside Lucy

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be Levy?" Lucy asked in bored tone

"Well she went on a mission with her team...so I decided to tease you instead bunny girl" Gajeel said snickering at Lucy who had an irritated look on her face. Then she suddenly smirked

"Yeah...tease me all you want and I'll tell Levy about your secret crush" Lucy said in an evil tone

"Wait! How did you know that? Gray! Did you tell her?" Gajeel asked

"No...He has nothing to do with it...but I know every single one of your secrets..." Lucy said in a creepy tone while pointing at specific men and women except Gray, Laki, Cana, Alzack and Bisca.

"Oh you didn't know? Lucy is my 'match making' partner...she and I are always responsible in pulling the red strings of destiny for the couples here in the guild...now we know who's the next victim Lucy" Mira said with a snicker on her face followed by a creepy smile.

"Yes...that's why every single one of them keeps everything they see that I do a secret..." Lucy said with a smile

"That's because that girls evil!" Laxus yelled

"Shut up Laxus...or I'll tell Gildarts what you have in your wallet!" Lucy yelled back which kept Laxus quiet. (**in real life I do that...I know a lot of secrets...but only a few of my secrets ever get out...that's why they say I'm friendly and jolly, but at the same time I'm mysterious...sometimes the secret I learn are from reliable sources and I use them to black mail some people...well not exactly black mail but you get the point**)

"Anyways...I just came to the guild to see my favourite ice mage!" Lucy said hugging Gray which made him blush a thousand shades of red. This got the guys at the guild smirk at him; they've got someone to tease later.

"What do you mean Lucy? You like Gray?" Mira asked jerking her eyebrows. Lucy blushed then regained her stance.

"Yeah...I like Gray" that gave Gray his silver lining among the thick dark clouds of feelings.

"Ohhhh...I smell a relationship coming up" Mira said in delight which, by the way, confused Lucy

"What do you mean Mira?" Lucy asked. As expected of rich, smart people, they are clueless when it comes to love. Especially Lucy who has no idea of anything about love when it comes to herself, she and Mira are the guild's cupid, but she has no idea who likes her or hates her, isn't she dense?

"Looks like a certain someone has to try his best to show her about his feelings, or this girl will have no idea that you like her" Mira intentionally yelled so that Gray will get it, and he nodded understanding what Mira was conveying.

"Look Lucy...I have something to say" Gray said, Lucy could only look at him with those big mesmerizing chocolate eyes. That made it harder for Gray to look into her eyes, which gave Loke the opportunity to poof out and save the day! (**Some people read this story and I told them to read the 'poof out and save the day' part and instead of saying poof I heard my cousin say poop! That got me laughing and rolling on the floor! That was hilarious! It's a classic**)

"He was saying that he should come over to your apartment tonight and watch us make out" Loke said, while leaning over to the counter.

"Oh? Yeah sure you can come, and for the thousand time Loke...I'm not going to 'make out' with you" Lucy said in a frustrating tone

"Oh really? Wait till tonight" Loke said while letting out a chuckle. Before he left he secretly winked at Gray.

"Don't listen to him...so what time are you stopping by?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe, 7:00?" Gray asked

"Okay...I'll cook dinner then...bye!" Lucy said exiting the guild.

"You better get going Gray" Mira said

"Why?"

"You've got a date with Lucy silly! Now get ready" Mira said giggling

"Alright" And out goes Gray for his big date, well not exactly date, but yeah you know what I'm talking about.

~TIME SKIP~

*knock* *knock*

'Alright calm down Gray...you're only here for a dinner with Lucy and Loke, no need to worry' Gray thought chanting those words over and over and over and over again.

"Come in!' A sweet voice chimed and as a temporary gentleman Gray went inside through the door.

"Welcome" Loke greeted

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked in an unpleasant tone

"I'm here for our date with Lucy..." Loke answered

"What do you mean 'our'?" Gray asked Loke, but before he can answer Lucy came in with three plates in hand

"Since you guys were coming I thought I should just cook simple foods" Lucy said laying down 3 plates of spaghetti and meat balls.

"That looks delicious" Gray said taking up a plate and placing it infront of him

"Anyway Lucy, how about we make out now? You can eat in my mouth" Loke said while jerking his eyebrows

"Not happening...if you want to make out so badly...why don't you kiss that pillow over there" Lucy said while laughing and hiding behind Gray.

"If you won't make out with me then I'm leaving" Loke said.

"Then leave...I never invited you anyway" Lucy retorted back. Loke cursed to himself then disappeared

"What do we do?" Gray asked after they ate

"I don't know about you but I'm going to write a new novel." Lucy said while seating in her 'novel writing' seat. Gray didn't know what he was supposed to do so he sat on the couch and appreciated Lucy from the back, she had a perfect figure, she has curves in the right places, and her posture was what was expected from a lady of a rich family.

"Hey Gray...what do you think of this draft of my new story...since you like secretly reading my other novel, why don't you read this one? It's like the other one but I added a little romance.

"Let me see" Gray said snatching the papers in Lucy's hand

I have always hate guys, because they are demons waiting for a lost soul to wander into their traps, they were wolves hunting for a perfect prey and they are jerks. But one man has turned that feeling upside down, I've always admired him from afar. Wondering, if he likes me or hates me. It pained me not telling him what I felt, it was a lot more painful not telling him the truth that you were the one who assassinated his parents .Yes, I am an assassin, I'm not supposed to feel anything but hatred and the will to kill. And that fact will remain as secret from everybody, even him.

"So what do you think?" Lucy asked Gray curiously

"Are you tormenting me Lucy?" Gray asked in a dark tone

"What? No! I would never do that" Lucy said. Gray took a deep breath ready to let his heart take over

"I'm going to say this once and only once so listen up...Lucy Heartfilia, ever since we've been a team I have always liked you...not as a friend, not as a team mate but as a lover...So will you return my feeling or will you turn me down?" Gray asked Lucy in a serious tone. (**Somebody wrote me a letter containing almost the exact words but change team mate to classmate...but I turned down the offer...because he's a jerk! Can you believe that he was cheating his girlfriend with me...luckily I heard about them and I slapped him in the face**)

"Gray I..."

"So will you turn me down? It's okay...I understand" Gray said ready to leave

"No...It's just that...I also like you" Lucy said with a blush. Gray's face brightened up and started hugging Lucy.

"So I guess we're officially a couple now" Gray said looking at Lucy still in his protective hug

"Yes we are...now lean down so that I can kiss you" Lucy said while tiptoeing and kissing Gray on the lips. The two shared a long passionate kiss ignorant of the camera outside and the people watching them.

"Now the couple Gray and Lucy is together...who is up next?" Mira asked while jumping down from the apartment's window.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Lucy and Gray walked to the guild holding hands and was greeted with confetti and cheery voices saying congratulations! Or in Japanese omedetto!

"For what is the party all about?" Lucy asked

"For getting together with Gray" Cana said

"Yeah...you two are perfect for each other" Wendy said Lucy giggled and looked at Wendy with an amused smile

"I bet you and Romeo are going to be exactly like this" Lucy winked at the blushing Wendy.

"But how did you all know?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"It was shown live! Yesterday! And blame Mira!" Wakaba said while drinking with Macao.

"Mira! Why did you spy on us?" Lucy asked. Mira giggled at her companion's outburst.

"Sorry Lucy, it's just that Loke suddenly appeared in here and I thought something was going on...Can't help it you know..." Mira said with a shrug

"Oh well...whatever..." Lucy said.

**THAT IS THE END OF THE 2****ND**** CHAPTER! YOU'RE PROBABLY ASKING WHY I'M PLACING SONG TITLES AS THE CHAPTERS' TITLES. IT'S LIKE A COMPILATION OF INSIPIRING SONGS THAT HELPS ME WRITE THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES!**

**SO IF I WERE YOU I'D LISTEN TO THEM! **

**ANYWAYS...I'LL PROBABLY POST THE 3****RD**** CHAPTER LIKE A WEEK AFTER OR SO...**

**AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET MAH REVIEWS...I'M BEGGING YOU T.T**


End file.
